5 Moments in the Annex
by MistressSara
Summary: A series of moments from the Annex. Mostly Kelly/Toby. Reviews appreciated.
1. Christmas Kiss

5 Moments in the Annex

Author: Mistress Sara

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Shocker.

Rating will vary with each piece. 5 Moments, 5 chapters; I'll give you a moment to follow that logic. Reviews are welcome, appreciated, thoroughly enjoyed. This is going to be predominately Kelly/Toby, because I don't know how I didn't see it before. Enjoy.

**------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------**

**(1) Christmas Kiss**

Kelly unfortunately made it a habit to get drunk at the Christmas party. However she managed to avoid throwing herself at Dwight, which was something she could be grateful for when the alcohol cleared in the morning. Each year was different. There were a few with Ryan, before he broke up with her, then there was Darryl, who broke up with her, then Ryan again. This Christmas was different; it was the first time in years where Kelly found herself single. She was far from thrilled about it. The one thing she was actually looking forward to was the gift exchange she and Toby had agreed upon.

Well that and the punch. For all of Michael's faults she did appreciate the fact that he often forgot that he had already spiked the punch and would just keep adding more liquor to it. Despite her unhappiness Kelly felt **just like **Bridget Jones! Single at Christmas, getting drunk at an office party, all she really needed was to be British… and have someone like Colin Firth vying for her affections. She already had an asshole like Hugh Grant's character, Ryan totally fit that bill; obsessed with his own looks, inability to commit, plus he had a habit of breaking up with her and running away. She needed someone who was sweet and moderately awkward around women… the latter described practically every man that she worked with.

"Hey Kelly, do you want to do our exchange now?" Toby asked timidly, holding an almost full cup of punch.

"Sure Toby." She answered, quickly downing the contents of her own cup and following him towards the kitchen that connected the office to the Annex.

The party was starting to take a rather uncomfortable turn. Meredith's intervention had gone poorly and Phyllis announced that Dwight and Angela had been having an affair. Now seemed like the perfect time to leave. On days when the main office was acting particularly insane Kelly and Toby liked to consider the Annex their own little refuge from Michael's absurdity and Dwight's… well Dwight was reason enough to hide out in the back.

"Oh my God, that was so crazy."

"Yeah." Toby replied, holding the door open for her.

"Dwight and Angela… that's so…" Kelly giggled, "She always says that I'm the office slut."

"Kelly you're not…"

"Clearly." She giggled again. Toby just shook his head and reigned in a smile. He could tell she was well on her way to being drunk. The way she swayed slightly while walking to the filing cabinet, where his present had been stored, was a dead give away.

"I don't know why Angela says things like that."

"Because she's the office tight ass, don't you pay attention during the Dundees?"

"Not really."

"Oh my God me neither, but I looked up hoping that she'd trip or something."

"Merry Christmas." Toby said, handing her a wrapped, rectangular box.

"Merry Christmas Toby." Kelly smiled, proudly handing him the present she wrapped in a shiny pink paper.

"Wow… you got me a book." He seemed genuinely surprised.

"Don't be so surprised, there's a book store in the mall." She replied, pulling the wrapping from her box. "Oh my God! Toby!"

"You like it?"

"It's like so awesome! How did you know my size?" She asked pulling the pink cardigan from the tissue paper.

"You told me."

"Right." She giggled, pulling off the sweater she had on and snuggled into the new one. "Do you like your book?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I asked Oscar, he said it was a good book." She explained as she finished adjusting the sleeves, "How does it look?"

"Great… very pretty." He said shyly.

"Thanks Toby." She smiled, throwing her arms around him suddenly for a hug.

"You're welcome." He pulled back slightly, looking down at her. Neither released what was happening but Kelly found herself pulling him into a kiss. What surprised her more then the kiss itself was the fact that he was kissing back… and he was good at it!

"Oh my God!" She said suddenly, pulling back.

"What?" Toby seemed shocked out of the moment.

"You're like Colin Firth!"

"Wh---"

"Toby!! Why didn't I see this before?" She kissed him again then paused, pulling away. "I think I drank too much punch… I'm gonna throw up."

Toby stood quietly in the Annex, watching as Kelly ran for the woman's room. Out of all his time at Dunder Mifflin the last five minutes were possibly the most bizarre. Kelly had given him a book, kissed him, called him Colin Firth (which still didn't make sense), kissed him again and ran away… it was actually in the top five of strange happenings at the office. He sighed and sat down, she was going to need a ride home.

--------------------------------------Christmas Kiss---------------------------------------------------

That's all for this one, I'll have the next bit up soon.


	2. Under the Desk

**(2) Under the Desk**

"Hey Toby." Jim smiled as he pulled his bag lunch from the fridge.

"Hi Jim." The door to the women's room opening cut off any further pleasantries. Kelly quietly shuffled out, wearing her sweats, making her way back to the Annex.

"Hey Kel---" Jim began, he didn't finish the greeting though, Kelly just kept walking, letting the door close behind her. "She's doing better."

"Yeah… she finally stopped crying." Toby replied in his usual docile tone, taking his own lunch from the fridge.

"Nice and quiet back there?" Jim just received a smile before the two men went their separate ways. Back in the Annex it was in fact very quiet, it was starting to feel weird. Toby sat down at his desk and pulled out a sandwich. Glancing down at the food he realized something.

"Hey Kelly."

"I **don't **want to talk about Ryan!" She yelled back, her voice slightly muffled. She had her head under the desk again.

"No, I was just wondering if you wanted something to eat… I haven't seen you eat at all this week."

"I'm not hungry." Was her somewhat quiet reply. With a sigh he stood up, bringing his lunch with him and came around the partition.

"Have you eaten at all this week?" He asked her back, she was turned on her side, facing away from him.

"Not really."

"You need to have something…"

"I need to not have been broken up with."

"I meant something along the lines of a sandwich… maybe some chips…" She listened as he sat down on the floor next to her. The sound provoked her turning over to face him.

Toby was leaning against the drawers of her desk, pulling items from a brown paper bag and setting them down on the floor between them.

"Come on, I'll share my lunch." Kelly gave him a half smile and forced herself to sit up. He handed her half of his sandwich, which she slowly began to eat.

"Thanks."

"Rough couple of weeks?"

"Yeah."

"You'll be all right without him."

"I'm sorry I ignored you…"

The two sat in silence, eating without a word to each other. Toby hadn't said anything but when Ryan was moved into the Annex it was as though he ceased to exist. And while Kelly's talking could be irritating at times, he did miss the conversation. It wasn't often that people came back to chat with him, plus he had no one to play Dunder Ball with. Ryan couldn't take the noise of it.

"This sandwich is awesome." She said, breaking the silence. Toby smiled and picked up a bag of chips, offering her some.

"Thanks."

"I think I'll be better off without him."

"Me too. He didn't appreciate you." She just nodded. They finished eating and Toby returned to his desk.

The next morning he came in and found a new ball sitting on his desk, a green bow on top of it. In permanent marker someone had written on the ball:

**Official Dunder Ball for the '07-'08 Season**

With a smile he sat down, pulled the bow from the ball and threw it against the wall.

"That's one!" He called over to her after hearing the ball hit the floor.

"It is so on Flenderson!" Kelly yelled back from her side of the partition.

--------------------------------------Under the Desk--------------------------------------------------

That's all for now. Reviews please, they are appreciated. I'll try and get the next one up soon.

OverkillKiller7: Thanks for the review =) Do you know of any other Koby fics? I've read a few that I've been able to find, but I wasn't sure if there were more out there.


	3. YouTube

**(3) YouTube**

"Kelly, I can email you this link." Jim offered after she asked him to replay the video over and over again.

"Okay." She nodded watching the paused image of Ryan in handcuffs. Quietly she stood up and returned to the annex. Toby was working soundlessly at his desk, getting files in order before he left. She sat down and opened her inbox, however she quickly discovered that… "Toby! I need your password."

"What for?" He replied timidly.

"You blocked YouTube on my computer."

"How-- why would you think it was me?" He asked coming around the divider. He totally blocked YouTube. After the first week of listening to Kelly watching videos he had to do something about it. So he waited one day for her to go to lunch, snuck over and put a child block on the site so that she couldn't open it without a password.

"Because the login says 'TFlenderson' and I'm pretty sure you're the only T Flenderson around here."

"Why do you need to get on YouTube so desperately?"

"Oh My God! You didn't hear? Ryan was arrested! And someone recorded it and put it on YouTube." She grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled Toby infront of her keyboard so that he could put in his password. With a sigh he figured 'why not,' he was leaving and it would become Holly's problem. And it seemed like she would be occupied flirting with Michael.

"Ryan was arrested?" He asked while typing in his password.

"Yeah! Idiot tried to count sales twice." She was downright gloating as she moved next to Toby and re-clicked the link Jim had sent her. "See."

He stood back and watched Kelly's ex being walked through corporate in handcuffs. While her tone was pleased, he could tell by looking at her eyes that she was conflicted.

"You okay?"

"Great." She nodded, playing it again.

"Would you like a hug?" He asked timidly.

"Yeah." Mimicking their movements earlier she wrapped her arms around his neck, while his went around her hips. "This day officially sucks." She mumbled against him.

"Why's that?"

"You're leaving, Ryan's going to jail, I'm pretty sure that new girl doesn't like me and to top it all off she and Michael are flirting every chance they get. He's going to be back here all the time now!" Toby couldn't contain a small chuckle.

"Sorry…"

"Ugh, you should be." Toby groaned to himself as Michael's voice filled the annex. "What are you doing back here? I thought you went home… Kelly is he making unwanted advances? Making you uncomfortable?"

"Not Toby." Kelly muttered, pulling away from their hug.

"Oh. Well, I just thought I would come back and see if you wanted to talk about Ryan."

"No thanks." Both men were surprised by this; two of Kelly's favorite things were talking and talking about Ryan.

"Are you sure? You must be in a lot of pain… I sure am. Who would've thought that Ryan…"

"That Ryan would what? Do something stupid? He broke up with me."

"Yeah but that's not so surprising."

"Excuse me?"

"It's just… you talk **a lot** and I could see where Ryan would…" Michael looked to Toby, hoping to find some sort of support. "You know what I mean." Kelly quickly turned to Toby.

"I have no idea what you mean, Michael." He shrugged, giving Kelly a small smile before returning to his own desk. He quietly sat there, listening to Michael digging himself deeper and deeper into this hole. Also, he could hear Kelly's voice becoming tight with anger. He peaked over the divider just in time for.

***SLAP***

"I will… be in my office." Michael said with a shocked, demure tone. His hand rubbed the offended cheek as he quickly left the annex. Kelly caught Toby's eye and smiled.

"Happy last day."

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Now take the child block off my computer."

------------------------------------------**You Tube**-----------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews. That's all for this one, I'll try and have the next one up soon.


	4. Valentine's Day, Who Needs It?

**(4) Valentine's Day, Who Needs It?**

Toby smiled to himself looking at the small white envelope he had found in his briefcase this morning. The pink crayon scrawled out _Daddy,_ letting him know that Sasha had slid it into his case the night before when they were making the cards out for her classmates. He opened the envelope and pulled out a card with a monkey wearing boots on it. **Be my Valentine** said the purple font. Again Toby smiled, twice in five minutes that had to be a Dunder Mifflin record for him.

The back was filled out in a crayon matching the envelope. She had finally mastered her name and enjoyed writing it over and over. His daughter had made his day, he found a tack and was pinning the card next to her picture when the door leading from the kitchen swung open and Kelly stormed in, muttering to herself.

"Stupid holiday that isn't even a real one. Cause I don't have to watch Jim and Pam flirting every other day of the week, now I get to see it in pink." Toby was in awe, watching the top of Kelly's head moving back and forth from behind the divider.

"Kelly… you doing okay?" Toby asked meekly.

"No. I hate this stupid day."

"I thought you loved Valentine's Day." He ventured around the partition and leaned against the now empty desk that Ryan left behind. She was wearing absolutely no pink, which was a bit shocking considering that the majority of what she owned was some variation of the color.

"When I have a Valentine, totally. Tonight I have Ben and Jerry."

"Sara Lee." Toby shrugged. Kelly laughed. "Sasha is actually my Valentine, but her mom has her tonight."

"That sucks." Again he just shrugged. They fell into an uncomfortable silence until Toby disappeared behind his side of the partition again. A few minutes passed before he heard his computer **beep**, informing him of a new e-mail:

To:

From:

_Toby Flenderson, you have been e-Vitied!_

**Where: **Kelly's House

**When:** Tonight, on this most unholy of days

**Why:** Because it beats drinking alone, Ben and Jerry would like to meet Sara Lee.

Would you like to R.S.V.P?

Toby froze for a minute. Was this really how he wanted to spend Valentine's night? For the most part he and Kelly didn't socialize much outside of the office. She was so much younger; they didn't have that much in common aside from work. Of course, at the same time, she was very sweet and it certainly would beat going home, having a beer with one of the pink cupcakes he had gotten for Sasha, and going to bed. With one quick click his evening plans were sealed.

A few seconds later he received a second e-mail which he read, printed out and put away in his desk for later. They didn't really speak for the rest of the day. It was about as quiet as the annex had ever been. The two ate lunch in the break room together; Toby flipping through the book he had received for Christmas and Kelly skimming one of her monthly magazines.

"Do you like your book?"

"Very much, thank you."

"Good… I'm glad you like it…" Toby just nodded. It was the book she had given him for Christmas, right before kissing him then running off to throw up. Problem that followed wasn't a shared awkwardness over the kiss. It was the one sided awkwardness that Toby felt because she either didn't remember or didn't want to discuss what had happened.

"Hi guys." Pam greeted, coming into the room wearing a bright pink sweater that really just annoyed Kelly at this point. "I had a bunch of left over cookies, did you want any?"

Kelly looked at the plastic tray; it was covered with heart shaped cookies. Despite herself, she grabbed one and put it on a napkin. Toby shook his head, not caring much for sweets.

"Thanks." Kelly put on her usual smile until Pam walked away. Toby watched the smile fade away as she picked up the heart cookie and broke it in half. She was really taking this day hard. He thought again about the invitation she had sent to him. Again he was wondering if it would be the worst thing in the world to spend the evening with Kelly… how many men like him could say that they spent Valentine's day with a woman half their age… Michael couldn't, that made Toby smile a little… he had been moping around all day in the same way that Kelly had…

Toby had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Kelly had finished her cookie and stood up, ready to go back to work. He watched as she threw away her trash and picked up the magazine she had been reading. It was strange not seeing her like this. There was no chatter, no giggling, no smiles… it was freaking Toby out a little bit.

"Hey Kelly." He called as she was about to walk out the door.

"Yeah?"

"I'll see you tonight." That's when it happened. A smile broke across her face.

"I'll see you then. You got the directions?"

"Yup, printed them out. I'll be over around 6?"

"Great." She continued out of the break room, back into the annex. Toby sat still for a few moments. A strange sensation flooding his consciousness… he had made her smile. The only other person he could make smile was Sasha, but that usually provided him with a different feeling. This was something he hadn't felt since he first started dating his ex-wife.

"Hey Toby." Jim greeted, entering the break room with his brown paper bag.

"Hi."

"You okay?"

"Yeah… fine. Just gotta get back to work."

"Doing anything for Valentine's?"

"Yeah, I'm hanging out with a friend." With that Toby returned to the annex, wearing a smile of his own. At the moment he didn't care about the stupid holiday because he decided that tonight he would kiss Kelly… and they would both be sober when it happened.

------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------

That's all for this one, next one should be up soon because I've already started it. Thanks for the reviews as always.


	5. Shut Up

**(5) How to Shut Up**

It was an awkward day when Ryan returned to the office. He had been gone for a few months, visiting Thailand with some of his friends. In that span of time he had expected things in Scranton to stay exactly the same. And they were for the most part. He entered Dunder Mifflin to find Pam seated behind reception, making faces at Jim; Dwight was standing behind Michael's desk, nodding as his boss addressed the camera. And he knew without a doubt that it would be mere minutes before Kelly came running up to see him, probably giving him a hug and talking a mile a minute about what he had missed.

It was nice to know that he would always be able to count on Kelly's devotion to him, even if she was a bit of a headache. These thoughts distracted Ryan from the fact that everyone had fallen silent upon his entrance. Pam and Jim exchanged a concerned glance before looking back to Ryan.

"Hey guys!" Ryan smiled. "I'm back…"

"Yeah… welcome back man." Jim gave him a half-hearted handshake. "How was Thailand?"

"Great… great. Did some soul searching, found a new level of peace…"

"RYAN!" Michael's excited voice came from his doorway. Ryan's face fell as Michael hurried towards him for a hug.

"Actually," He pulled away as quickly as possible, "Michael, I need to go back and say hi to Kelly."

With that statement the mood in the room became incredibly tense, to the point that Ryan noticed. Even Michael looked a little crest-fallen.

"No one told you?" He asked.

"Told me what."

"Michael, no!" Jim warned.

"What?"

"Nothing, just go back and see Kelly." Jim said quickly before pushing Michael back into his office and closing the door.

"What's going on?"

"Someone should tell him about that snake--" Ryan heard Michael's tone through the door before Jim cut him off again. With a shrug he made his way towards the annex, aware that all eyes were on him.

Everything seemed normal in the back. Kelly was leaning against Toby's desk, talking a mile a minute. "Poor bastard," Ryan said to himself before opening the connecting door.

"Ryan." Kelly said in a surprised but ultimately unenthused tone.

"Hey Kelly…" He put his arms out, ready for a hug. But she didn't move, Toby however had spun around in his chair to face him. "No hug?"

"No hug." She replied, crossing her arms.

"Okay, what am I missing?"

"I've started dating a grown-up." Kelly smiled. "It's been a nice change." With that she left the annex.

"Is that it?" He asked Toby. "Michael was acting like something big happened."

"Michael doesn't like the guy she's dating."

"Why?"

"Because he thinks that the guy stole her away from you."

"We broke up before I left. If anything I would feel bad for the guy."

"Why's that?"

"Kelly talking at work is one thing, but listening to her chatter on and on… last thing you hear when you go to bed, first thing you hear when you wake up."

"It hasn't been that bad actually." Toby shrugged. Ryan froze.

"You're dating Kelly? You and she are…"

"Dating." Toby nodded.

"Good luck man. You have to know how to shut her up. I always asked her about world news, that gets her quiet."

"That's alright, I found another way."

"Really? What is it?" Ryan seemed interested more then angry about this. Kind of like two scientists discussing a similar experiment.

"Hey Kelly." Toby called to her, she looking up from the kitchen where she was watching the two men talking. She came back into the annex and retook her place by Toby, who had stood up.

"Yes?"

"Did you watch Girls Next Door last night?"

"Oh my God yes! At first I thought it was going to be hard to keep watching, because I'm watching a new episode but I know that all of the girls have broken up with Hef already. But I was totally okay to watch because they were having one of the big parties in the backyard and oh my God, Holly had the cutest outfit! And I have to make you watch sometime because Bridget has got the most adorable dog! I would totally kidnap it… or dog nap it I guess." Kelly continued to talk, not stopping for a breath. Ryan watched quietly, waiting to see what new method Toby had figured out.

"Mm hmm." Toby nodded, he had been listening as intently as possible before placing a hand behind her neck and pulling her into a kiss. It was sweet and the unexpected nature of it caught Kelly off guard. A moment or two passed before Ryan felt uncomfortable enough to make his presences known. Toby moved back to his chair and Kelly struggled to maintain her grin.

"Okay… I'm gonna go… back…" She giggled and gestured toward her desk.

"How did you…? That actually…" Toby just shrugged, Ryan was confident that it was the first time he had seen the man smile.

_Ryan Talking Head:_

"I'm actually pretty okay with this. He actually got her to stop talking, so maybe that's fate or something trying to tell us something. Despite what Michael says, I will not be challenging Toby to a duel… who am I? Dwight?"

Ryan listened to the documentarian for a moment before his eyes went wide.

"Seriously? They dueled?"

_Toby Talking Head:_

"Yeah… we started dating… I've been told that I'm awesome… so… can't really argue with that." Toby smiles to the camera. "I should get back… to the annex." He smiles again then leaves.

----------------------------------------**Shut Up**---------------------------------------------------------

So, that's that. Hope everyone enjoyed. I have another idea rolling around in my head and provided that I can avoid such a long bout of writer's block I'll try to have that up at some point. So keep an eye out. I've enjoyed and appreciated the reviews. Thanks as always.


End file.
